


The Flame That Destroys

by The_One_True_Pervert



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, BAMF Natsu Dragneel, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Massive Harem, Multi, OOCness abound, Plot With Porn, Strong Natsu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 10:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_One_True_Pervert/pseuds/The_One_True_Pervert
Summary: As a human, he was born and blessed by magic. Into a demon, he was turned against his will. By a dying dragon, he was raised and loved. In Fairy Tail… a family he found. Natsu Dragneel will do everything in his power to protect those he loves from those that threaten to do them harm… even if that means reducing them to nothing but ashes.





	The Flame That Destroys

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima. 
> 
> Now… in case you were not discouraged by my penname and the summary of the story, I will give you another chance to decide to not read this if you are going to complain about this being an AU, the OOCness of some characters and the perverted nature of this fic. If you do keep on reading and leave a review bitching about such things even after being warned twice, then I shall do nothing but be sorry about you, those that came before you and your future descendants.  
> Now that that is out of the way…
> 
> 1.As stated in the summary, this will be an Alternate Universe. What does that mean? First of all, no bullshit Time Travel and parallel Edolas dimension. And no asspulls of villains suddenly being given a reason to sympathize with them and then becoming good guys. Zeref will be evil and he is not Natsu’s older brother. Also, no Zeref/Mavis or Jellal/Erza. Those pairings are simply disgusting. If you didn’t realize, things went very different in the past and it will all be explained as the story progresses.
> 
> 2.While I will use some storylines from canon, not only will they be different but characters shall also be significantly different even if at their core they are still the same. Since things developed differently, as you will clearly see in this very chapter, do expect things like ‘good guys’ being villains and some ‘villains’ being good guys. Oh, and just because I can since I am the author, only villain girls shall be converted into the light, hehe, if you know what I mean~.
> 
> 3.Porn/hentai/ecchi/harem logic applies to this story. While the plot, action, romance and comedy shall be the main focus of this story, do expect at least one explicit sex scene from the second chapter onwards.
> 
> 4\. If you are a Happy fan, then I’m sorry but he won’t be making an appearance. Exceeds do exist though but while I don’t mind Happy myself, I think it would be better for my story overall if Natsu has another ‘partner’.
> 
> I believe those are the more pressing elements to address for now. If anything else comes up, I shall mention them before the chapters starts. Now, if you weren’t put off by this point, please do enjoy my new story. Read the A/N at the end for further details.

* * *

July 2, Year X784.

* * *

Hargeon Town. Hargeon Train Station.

“I can see that you no longer suffer from motion sickness~” commented a sultry, feminine teasing voice that seemed to be coming from a black-furred cat that had golden, glinting eyes and two tails that were lazily waving around in the air.

I wry chuckle was the answer the cat got.

“It took me a few years, but I finally managed to reduce the effects to just a light headache which I can ignore easily,” answered a young man with fair skin, pink hair and dark hazel eyes. His hair was spiky with it reaching the nape of his neck and a few fringes of hair covering his forehead and lightly framing his handsome face.

He was wearing a sleeveless, crimson trimmed black trench coat with twin tails that reached around his calves. He left it unzipped, revealing his lean physique but with perfectly muscled and defined torso and arms. His legs were covered by white trousers that were tucked into black and red combat boots and were held up by a black belt. His hands were covered in fingerless black gloves. Tied loosely around his neck was a white scarf with a scale-like pattern on its surface and ends of the scarf trailed down half way down his back.

Other than being ridiculously handsome and having a talking black cat with two tails lazily draped around his wide shoulders, there were two other things that stood up about the young man that couldn’t be older than nineteen years old.

The first one was the claymore sword diagonally strapped to his back by two clasps that were attached to his coat. The pommel was a thick flat gold circle with some kind of precious gem incrusted into it that looked like a flickering flame with its shifting red, orange and yellow colors. The handle was twenty-five centimeters long and was made up by black leather that had a scale-like pattern. The guard extended on each side by ten centimeters, was gold in color and ended on a snarling dragon head on each side. They had the same kind of precious gems as the one on the pommel serving as the ‘eyes’ of the dragons. Since it was sheathed into its black scabbard, the blade couldn’t be appreciated but it had approximately a length of one hundred and twenty centimeters.

The second thing that stood out was crimson red tattoo in the shape of a fairy with a tail on his right shoulder.

An amused chuckle came from the female cat. “Ufufufu! If sleeping throughout the entire trip means ignoring it, then I guess you are right~!” She said with the same teasing inflection to her voice before closing her eyes and stretching her body a bit. “I can’t believe you took the train all the way to Hargeon for such a small thing though…”

The young man shoved his gloved hands into the pockets of his pants as he began to walk towards the town. “You know how I feel about scum like that tarnishing our name, Kuro-chan. Besides, to deal with that is not the only thing I came here…”

“I know, I know,” commented the cat with the teasing tone coming back with a vengeance. “Aren’t you supposed to meet those two as well, right~?”

A small smile appeared on the face of young man. “Yeah. The time finally came for them to join the guild.”

**-X-X-X-**

Hargeon Town. Proper Grocer.

“Lucy-sama…” trailed off a beautiful young woman that possessed a buxom and voluptuous figure while still being slender and athletic. She had light green hair that she wore in bob with bangs cut above her dark green eyes, along with two purple cross-shaped objects attached to the sides of her head like horns. She also wore silver cross-shaped earrings. She was wearing a long-sleeved bronze blouse with purple-indented flower patterns across its design with purple fur lining the cuffs, collar and hem. A black mini skirt reached halfway down her supple thighs and a bronze belt that held it up. She completed her outfit with a black choker around her neck, black high heels and purple nail polish on her fingernails and toenails. “… I don’t think you are going to find any useful magic in this shop.”

“Aw, c’mon Brandish! Don’t be so negative!” Replied Lucy, another beautiful young woman with brown eyes and shoulder-length blonde hair that was tied by a light blue ribbon in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of her hair loose. She had a buxom and curvaceous slender body. She was wearing a white vest with blue trimmings that was straining against her large breasts, a blue mini skirt that was held up by a white belt and knee length, high-heeled boots. There was a keychain hanging loosely from one of the belt buckles of her skirt with four golden keys and three silver keys attached to it and secured to her left hip via a small clasp on her belt was a brown whip completely covered in small rhombs. It possessed a notably large handle in comparison to the thin rope part. It ended in a distinctive heart-shaped cracker. “I’m pretty sure there has to be something interesting here! And how many times have I told you?! Call me, Lucy!”

Brandish shook her head at the blonde. “That wouldn’t be proper, Lucy-sama.”

Lucy rolled her eyes. “Have I ever cared about what’s proper or not between us? We are best friends!”

Brandish’s lips twitched upwards as she fought down a smile. “Be that as it may… your status compared to mine demands for me to address you in a proper manner despite the relationship we share.”

Lucy just gave her a look of annoyance before sighing in defeat. “You know what? I give up. I’m going to talk to the owner and see what he’s got,” she said before turning around and walking away towards the counter of the shop.

A slight smiling Brandish dutifully followed behind her.

The shop owner, who was decidedly older-looking man with two sections of gray hair that protruded from either side of his head, perked up as he looked at the two sexy girls that now stood in front of him. He had black eyes and a small nose that resembled a pig's snout. He wore a dark, almost rusty, gold shirt and a dark green hat with a pointed tip that had a yellow star on its front.

He smiled at the two of them. “Hello there, fine ladies! How may I help you today?”

Lucy returned the smile with a pretty one of her own. “Hello, mister shop owner! I was wondering what kind of magics you sold here and if you could point us to other magic stores here in Hargeon.”

The shop owner adopted a wry expression. “Ah, I’m afraid this is the only magic store in Hargeon…”

“Eeeh?!” Cried Lucy in some disbelief as she adopted a dismayed expression while leaning forward a bit. “There’s only one magic store in this town?!”

“Hargeon Town is a port town that is more prosperous in trading resources and fishing,” supplied Brandish helpfully from where she stood.

“That’s correct,” said the shop owner with a nod of his head. “Less than ten percent of the townspeople can use magic so this store is mainly targeting travelling mages.”

Lucy gave a despondent sigh. “I think we’ve wasted our time…” she trailed off as she turned towards Brandish and noticed the expression on her face. She glared at her best friend as she adorably puffed up her cheeks and pouted. “Wipe that smug and ‘I-told-you-so’ expression from your face!”

Having schooled her features the moment she noticed Lucy was looking at her, Brandish calmly looked at the blond with a slightly tilted head in confusion. “I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re talking about, Lucy-sama.”

“Why you…”

The shop owner adopted a pleading disposition. “Please don’t say that and have a look around, miss! We have some new items too!” He said before pulling out a book and pointing at it as Lucy began to inspect some items that were displayed on the counter. “This ‘ColorS’ magic is probably the most popular among girls. Depending on your daily mood…” he trailed off before twirling around as his shirt changed colors out of nowhere. “…you can change the color of your outfit!”

Brandish gave the shop owner a disturbed look.

Lucy had a disinterested look on her face as she inspected what looked like a spray container of some kind. “I already have it,” she said simply before setting down what she had before turning around to look at other display cases. “I’m looking for Celestial Keys. I don’t care if they are silver or bronze…”

The shop owner looked at her with slightly wide eyes. “Celestial Keys, huh? That’s rather uncommon…”

“Lucy-sama is a Celestial Spirit Mage after all,” commented Brandish with calmly but with a fond expression on her face as she looked at her best friend. “Despite her talent for it, she doesn’t care whether her spirits are strong or weak. As long as she makes a contract, she is happy.”

“Ah! The Silver Celestial Key for the Gate of the Canis Minor, Nikora!” Exclaimed Lucy as she held up a silver key with the crest of the Canis Minor stamped on its bow and ending on a simple design. She seemed extremely happy and giddy as she held it up triumphantly.

The shop owner deadpanned at her. “That’s a useless spirit…”

Lucy’s expression didn’t change as she skipped towards the counter. “I don’t care. Besides, I’ve been looking for it,” she said before putting the key on top of the counter and smiling prettily at the owner. “How much is it?”

“Twenty thousand jewels.”

“…”

“…”

Lucy’s smile became a little strained as she leaned back a bit. “I wonder how much is it…”

“I said twenty thousand jewels.”

“I wonder…” adopting a seductive tone, Lucy reached towards the zipper of her beast and pulled it down a bit to show off her deep cleavage as she leaned forward and crossed her arms under her massive breasts, pushing them up while smiling enticingly at the shop owner. “…how much it really is, dandy mister~”

Barely managing to fight off the urge to face palm, Brandish only sighed tiredly at the antics of her best friend while lightly shaking her head.

A few minutes later…

“Tch.” An annoyed Lucy clicked her tongue as she walked through the streets of Hargeon while dragging her suitcase. “He only gave me a one thousand jewels discount! Is my sex appeal only worth one thousand jewels?!”

“Of course not, Lucy-sama,” said Brandish as she walked slightly behind her. “While it is my opinion that Lucy-sama shouldn’t use her body to get discounts she doesn’t need, I believe that there’s not enough money in the world that could match the worth of your beauty, Lucy-sama,” said Brandish with a pink blush appearing across her cheeks.

A similar blush appeared across Lucy’s cheeks as she paused and turned towards her best friend. “Brandish…” she trailed off before suddenly throwing her arms around her neck and pressing their massive boobs together. “I love you so much! I don’t know what I would do without you!” She declared happily, ignoring the looks they were getting from the people around them.

Brandish’s blush increased in intensity as she reflexively wrapped her arms around Lucy’s torso. “As much as I am enjoying this…” she trailed off a thickly before adverting her eyes. “… people are staring at us and some males even have lewd eyes, Lucy-sama.”

Lucy rubbed her cheek affectionately against Brandish’s. “Mmm, I don’t care~!”

Brandish had a mortified expression on her face. “Lucy-sama! These displays of affection in public… we-“

“KYAAAAH!”

The moment between Lucy and Brandish came to an end when out of the sudden, many girls began to form a crowd to far away from where they were. The blonde and greenette exchanged a confused look as they continued to stare at the random occurrence. 

“A famous mage is in town!”

“It’s Infernus-sama!”

The eyes of Lucy and Brandish widened when they heard that.

“Infernus…” muttered Lucy as a wide grin slowly appeared on her face as she turned towards her best friend. “Did you hear that, Brandish?! He’s here!”

The greenette had a similar expression on her face as she nodded her head. “I heard it as well, Lucy-sama! We did agree to meet in Hargeon after all. It seems like his fame does precede him though…” she trailed off, a slightly annoyed expression appearing on her face.

Lucy also furrowed her eyebrows. “Yeah…”

Just as the two best friends ended their unknowingly highly erotic hug and started hastily making their way towards the crowd of women, a voice spoke behind them stopping them on their tracks.

“Lucy… Brandish…”

The two girls turned around towards the source of the voice only for bright red blushes to appear across their cheeks when they saw the extremely handsome young man with spiky pink hair and dark hazel eyes wearing a white scarf, sleeveless black trench coat, which revealed his perfectly developed and defined musculature, white pants, black and red combat boots, black belt,  black fingerless gloves and had a claymore sword diagonally strapped to his back with a black cat with hazel eyes draped lazily around his wide shoulders.

He was smiling at them as he gave them a short wave. “It’s been quite some time. How have you-!”

“Natsu!”

“Natsu-sama!”

“Uff!” Natsu felt the impact of the two girls crashing into him and he wrapped his arms around them as he returned their hug as he took a few steps back. A silly smile appeared on his face as a light blush appeared across his cheek and a drop of blood began to leak from his nose when he began to enjoy the feeling of their massive breasts pressing against his torso and the soft feeling of their curvaceous and voluptuous forms as he hugged them back. _‘Oh yeah. Puberty were extremely kind on these two. But considering who their mothers are…’_

“Six years…” muttered Brandish as she looked up at Natsu with glimmering eyes and an affectionate smile.

“We have missed you so much, Natsu…” muttered Lucy as she also looked up at him with her expression matching that of her best friend.

That made Natsu get rid of his perverse thoughts and he looked down at his two dear friends with a soft smile that enhanced his features. He tightened the hold he had around them and he felt the two of them do the same. “I’ve missed the two of you a lot as well…”

The three of them continued to hug each other in the middle of the street. Because of the crowd that had formed at the end of the street, no one was really paying attention to them.

The hug eventually ended and the eyebrows of Lucy and Brandish rose up when they finally realize how much they had to crane their necks back to look up at him. The crown of their heads barely reached his chin.

“Natsu! You got so tall!” Exclaimed Lucy with a bit of wonder before starting look at him up and down as her blush came back with a vengeance. “… and hot,” she muttered huskily after thickly swallowing. She reached towards him and began to shamelessly rub his pectoral and abdominal muscles with both hands. She licked her lips and moaned sensually at how they felt against her palms. _‘Mmhmm! Lucy likes very much!’_

“Lucy-sama! Show some propriety!” Scolded Brandish… even though she had the same flushed expression as her as she rubbed her hands along one of Natsu’s arms. _‘I can feel the massive amount strength in his arm just by touching it!’_

Natsu grinned like a loon and decided to say nothing. Two beautiful and sexy girls rubbing him all over had him feeling quite excited and he knew that opening his mouth would result in them stopping their… pleasant exploration.

“Ufufufu~! The two of you grew up to be so bold! What would Layla-san and Grammi-san say if they saw the two of you behaving so shamelessly~!” Came the teasing voice of the cat that was draped across Natsu’s shoulders as she stared down at the two girls with a glint in her golden eyes.

“Kuro-chan!”

“Kuroka-sama!”

Lucy and Brandish exclaimed at the same time before their entire faces became red when they noticed what they had been doing and the grin that had been on Natsu’s face. Even though they felt elated at the knowledge that Natsu enjoyed their touch, they still removed their hands from his body as if they had been scalded.

Natsu gave Kuroka the stink eye. “Cockblocker…” He muttered at her.

The black cat just giggled teasingly in amusement but said nothing.

Natsu just shook his head before turning towards the embarrassed girls with a smile on his face. “Now that Kuro-chan mentions them… how are your mothers?”

Lucy quickly recovered from her embarrassment and she smiled tenderly at him. “Mama is doing pretty well. After you helped cure her from the sickness that suddenly ailed her six years ago, she claims that she had only gotten better and stronger as time passes. I don’t know what you did and how you did it but we are still extremely grateful,” she said lovingly before she closed the distance between them, rose on her tiptoes and kissed him on his cheek. When he looked down at her in slight surprise, she smiled cheekily and teasingly at him. “That’s from her by the way. She also misses you.”

Natsu smiled and inclined his head. “I only helped gather some of the ingredients for the cure. Everything else was Wendy and Porlyusica though. But I miss her too. I’ll make sure to visit her soon…” he trailed off and his mouth twisted in distaste. “… I’ll have to deal with your asshole dad but that’s a minor grievance compared with seeing Layla.”

At the mention of her father, Lucy’s mouth also twisted for a moment before she shook her head as a relieved smile appeared on her face. “That’s no longer a problem, Natsu. Mama divorced Jude just before Brandish and I left. When he revealed his intentions to marry me off to the son of one his business partners that was the last straw for Mama.”

Natsu raised an eyebrow with a smile. “Is that so? Good riddance,” he said and Lucy nodded her head happily. Natsu then turned towards Brandish. “And what about Grammi?”

Brandish smiled at him and bowed her head a bit. “Mother is very well, thanks for asking, Natsu-sama. She is still serving dutifully under Layla-sama…” she said before hesitating a bit. After a moment she seemed to resolve herself as she closed the distance and like Lucy, kissed him on the cheek but the opposite one. She had a mild blush on her face as she adverted her eyes from Natsu’s face. “Mother sends her regards and a reminder that she is still owes you a debt from saving her life.”

Natsu chuckled in defeat as he shook his head. “That woman. I recall telling her that there’s no need for her to repay me. I just killed some lunatic that had been about to stab her through the back. Any decent guy would have done the same.”

Brandish’s smile widened a bit at that. “Be that as it may, I strongly advise with going along Mother’s whims, Natsu-sama. I know it will mean a lot to her if you allow her to repay you when you visit Layla-sama in the future.”

Natsu took a look at her earnest expression before letting out a defeated sigh as he smiled. “Alright, alright. I know how Grammi can be and I know she will somehow team up with Layla to get what she wants,” he said with a chuckle and a shake of his head.

Lucy and Brandish giggled in amusement as they nodded their heads.

A few moments later, Lucy sobered up and she tilted her head to the side in confusion. “Wait… if you are here…” She trailed off as she turned towards the crowd of women and the people that were looking towards it. “…then…”

“…who’s that claiming to be ‘Infernus’?” finished Brandish just as a figure propelled by purple fire rose to the air while shouting about the girls being invited to the party that he was going to be throwing on his boat that night.

“Purple fire, huh?” Commented Natsu idly as he looked at the figure flying away with a dark glint within his eyes. He noticed that Lucy and Brandish seemed upset on his behalf as they looked up at him. He smiled at them reassuringly. “Don’t worry. That imposter is the other reason why I came here to Hargeon. He’s been using my name to lull in girls to sell them as slaves for the past week all over the southern coast of Fiore. I’m going to… deal with him.”

The expressions of Lucy and Brandish noticeably hardened at that. They knew what he meant by that.

Lucy stepped forward and looked at him with determined eyes. “I know you don’t need it but let me help you, Natsu! I want to show how strong I’ve become! I want you to see that I’m worthy of joining Fairy Tail!”

Brandish was calmer about it but her resolution was the same as Lucy’s as she nodded and took a step forward as well.

Natsu looked at the two of them seriously for a long moment before a wide grin appeared on his face. “That’s what I like to hear! While there’s no such thing as ‘being worthy of joining’ when it comes to Fairy Tail, I have to admit that strong, resolute girls that are not afraid to fight like you two are the ones that I like the most!” He exclaimed with a laugh.

Lucy and Brandish blushed brightly at that before grinning and smiling, respectively, in delight.

Natsu looked down at them with grin still place. “Why don’t we concoct a plan over lunch? My treat.”

Lucy’s grin widened even more as she wrapped her arms around Zane’s and pressed it in between her massive breasts. She giggled at the silly grin and light blush that appeared on his face as she epically pointed forward. “Alright! Lead the way!”

“Excuse me…” muttered Brandish bashfully as she too wrapped her arms around Natsu’s and buried it in between her own gigantic boobs. She smiled up at him while blushing prettily and demurely. “Please, take care of me, Natsu-sama.”

With a silly, perverse grin on his lightly blushing face and a drop of blood slowly leaking from his nose, Natsu Dragneel, began to walk forward with his arms being sandwiched by the gigantic, perky and soft, delicious breasts of Lucy Heartfilia and Brandish Myu. His grin morphed into a smug smirk when he noticed all the men sending him jealous looks while the women sent Lucy and Brandish envious looks of their own.

_‘Ah… man… I love my life.’_

**-X-X-X-**

Hargeon Town. Hargeon Beach. 

“So…” trailed off Lucy as she stared at the large, highly decorative, blue-colored wooden yacht with at least four floors visible that was idly floating a few hundred yards away from the shore of the beach. She stood at Natsu’s right as she trailed her hands across her gold and silver keys. “…shall we begin~?” She asked with an excited grin on her face.

“Lucy-sama is excited,” commented Brandish with amusement as she chuckled a bit from where she was at Zane’s left. “Though I have to admit that I do feel some enjoyment and giddiness at the thought of what we are going to do.”

“Heh. Let’s do this,” said Natsu as he smirked as he uncrossed his arms before turning his head slightly so he could look at the face of his cat. “Kuro-chan… you know what to do.”

Kuroka nodded and smiled before she lovingly rubbed the side of her face against Natsu’s cheek. “Yes~! Leave it to me, Natsu, nya~!” She exclaimed before bat-like black wings appeared on her back and she rose to the air without flapping them.

Both Lucy and Brandish had already seen her do this in the past so they weren’t surprised by the fact that Kuroka, a two tailed talking cat, could sprout wings and fly. What did surprise them, however, was what she did next.

Kuroka’s entire body began to glow before she began to transform into a feminine shape. After a few moments the transformation ended and instead of a flying cat there was a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure, long black hair with split bangs and golden eyes with cat-like pupils and . Instead of normal ears, she had two black-furred cat ears and there were two black-furred tails growing from her tailbone. Her wings grew from the middle of her back. She was wearing a black kimono, a yellow obi, a set of golden beads, and an ornately detailed headband. The kimono features a red interior and it is open at her shoulders, giving view to her large breasts, which were as big as Lucy’s and Brandish’s.

The young woman that was Kuroka took one look at the astonished stares of the two girls and the appreciative one of Natsu before she giggled. “Nyahahaha~! I’ll be back shortly~!” Kuroka’s human voice was the same as the one she possessed when she was a cat. She turned around, the lower part of her kimono flaring up and making Lucy and Brandish blush bright red when they noticed she wasn’t wearing anything underneath.

Natsu just grinned lecherously at that as he gave a double thumb up.

The embarrasment of Lucy and Brandish was forgotten, however, when Kuroka suddenly disappeared like fading mist from their eyes.

“What the-!” Exclaimed Lucy in surprise as she turned towards Natsu with a confused expression that was mirrored to a certain extent by Brandish.

The pink haired young man had a smile on his face as he began to explain. “Kuro-chan belongs to the Exceeds from the Edolas Kingdom. They are a race of cat people that can transform into cats at will and their inherent magic, Aera, allows them to fly and it manifests as wings. Kuro-chan, however, is a special kind of Exceed known as Nekoshou. Other than Aera, Kuro-chan can also use Illusion Magic, Reinforcement Magic and Nature Magic. She also has learned enough Spatial Magic to be able to teleport. What you just saw was her using her Illusion Magic to make herself invisible. Her abilities will allow her to retrieve the kidnapped women without them even noticing.”

Natsu’s smile widened when he noticed the wonder and awe in the eyes of Lucy and Brandish as they turned towards the boat. If Natsu was honest, Kuroka could not only save the women but she could also easily beat all the kidnappers without breaking a sweat. However, since Lucy and Brandish wanted to show him their ‘worth’, the plan they came up with would be involving the four of them. It wasn’t like he didn’t enjoy working as a team.

Quite the contrary, actually…

Almost ten minutes later a dark blue magic circle appeared next to the Brandish and three of them looked towards it with expectant look on their faces. There was a short flash of blue light and when it dispersed Kuroka appeared merrily floating above dozens of confused and hopeful women wearing formal dresses in different states of condition.

“All the kidnapped women safe and accounted for, Natsu, nya~!” Exclaimed Kuroka as she flew towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck and her long, supple legs around his waist as she pressed her massive breasts into his chest. “Some of them had been just drugged by I flushed it out of their systems and woke them up before explaining to them they were being saved by the real Infernus~! Oh! And other than being roughly groped by some of the men, they weren’t harmed at all~!” She purred as she rubbed her cheek lovingly against Natsu’s.

The pink haired teen grinned as he wrapped his own arms around Kuroka’s sensuous form and tenderly grasped her tails, which resulted in her tightening her hold around him and starting to purr as he rubbed them up and down. “Excellent job, Kuro-chan. I’ll spoil and reward you later,” he promised to her in a husky tone of voice.

Lucy and Brandish, who heard him, blushed as they knew exactly what kind of spoiling and rewarding Natsu was alluding to. Unknown to them, a flame of determination was ignited within them as their expression became resolute. Their own role within their plan came next and they were going to do their best to impress Natsu. Maybe he’ll spoil and reward them in the same manner he would to Kuroka…

“Nyahahaha~! I’ll hold you to that, Natsu~!” She exclaimed before she began to glow as she transformed back into her cat form. She then floated around Natsu for a bit before settling for floating above him.

Natsu turned towards the women, who were looking at the woman that transformed into cat that just saved them in shock, and smiled reassuringly. “You are all safe now. I’m going to deal with your kidnappers now. I’ll make sure they feel the same despair and fear they made you feel,” he promised and some of the women grinned at that in approval.

Natsu smirked and motioned towards the town. “Go get the Rune Knights. Tell them what happened, that Infernus sent you and that they are required here,” he said and, after some enamored looks of wonder and gratitude sent his way by some of the women, they began to hastily make their way towards the town. Natsu then turned towards Lucy and smirked. “Your turn now.”

“Okay!” She exclaimed as she made a mock salute towards him. She then began to approach the shore as she reached for one of her gold keys. The bow of the key was similar to an upside-down urn with two handles on either side. The center of the bow was white, stamped with two parallel waves, colored in blue, with a heart on its base. The blade of the key was designed similar to that of a mermaid tail with "fins" sprouting out of either side of the base of the bow and four more at the tip curling towards the center. Lucy expertly twirled it around before grasping it around the bow and shoving it towards the sea while chanting. “Open the Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!”

A ripple effect originating form the key could be seen before a blue magic circle appeared in front of the key. Lucy stepped back as the water of the shore gained lightly glowing blue color as it quickly became a rising vortex of water that only lasted for a few moments. When it died down there was a floating royal blue mermaid floating above the water of the suddenly calm shore as if it had not been just disturbed.

Aquarius had a long, blue fish-tail, light blue hair that reached up to her waist and quite the large pair of breasts. She had blue eyes that seemed to have no pupils. Aquarius wore a revealing dark blue bikini top and, on each arm, she had a golden armlet and bracelet. Aquarius also had a headband, three piercings on her tail and a golden belt at her waist and light blue crystal earrings. A dark blue tattoo resembling her zodiac symbol rests right under her collarbone. She was holding an urn in her hands.

“Hello, Aquarius! It’s been a while, right?” Greeted Lucy with a smile as she approached the celestial spirit she just summoned.

“Tch.” Aquarius clicked her tongue in annoyance before regarding Lucy with a matching look.

Lucy’s jaw dropped as she stared at Aquarius incredulously. “Did you just reply with ‘tch’?! Huh?!”

Aquarius rolled her eyes. “You are still such a noisy kid,” she said in the same annoyed tone before closing her eyes and adopting a haughty expression. “Why have you summoned me?”

Lucy just sighed despondently. She knew that it would be a cold day in hell before she earned Aquarius’ respect. Lucy pointed towards the yacht that was their objective. “Can you use your Water Magic to bring that boat here? The bastard that owns it kidnapped a bunch of women and was going to sell them into slavery. We already saved the women and now we are going to beat them up!”

Aquarius raised an eyebrow. “We…?” She trailed off as she looked up and first saw Brandish, who was lightly waving at her, whom she respected alongside her mother, Grammi, and Lucy’s mother, Layla, and then she caught sight of the young man next to her… and her entire face became red. “Natsu Dragneel! Kyah!” She exclaimed cutely as she used her urn to cover the lower half of her face, her breasts enticingly jiggling with the sudden motion.

Natsu smiled widely at her and waved. “Hey there, Aquarius! Long time no see! You are as beautiful as ever,” he said and chuckled when she squealed again and raised her urn to cover the rest of her face as the end of her tail began to wiggle from side to side excitedly, which betrayed her happiness.

Brandish had a slight blush as she stared at the celestial spirit. “…cute…”

Lucy had a depressed air surrounding her as her upper body hung limply forward. “Why am I even surprised?”

Natsu ignored Kuroka’s amused giggling above him as he sent an earnest smile in Aquarius direction. “I know it might be a bother but can you help us, Aquarius? I’ll owe you a big one.”

Aquarius tail stopped wiggling and she lowered her urn to see Natsu’s earnest expression. “O-okay, Natsu. I’ll hold you to that,” she said almost demurely before turning around with one quick motion. The moment she did so, her countenance became haughty once again as she glared down at Lucy from the corner of her eyes. “Let me tell you one thing…”

Lucy began to pale as Aquarius trailed off threateningly.

“… the next time you summon me and don’t let me know that Natsu is nearby, I will kill you.”

A trembling Lucy could only shakily nod her head. “O-okay. Go-got it. I… I’m sorry.”

Aquarius then tightly grasped her urn and twirled it around towards sea and the boat that was their target as her eyes narrowed intensively and became blank. “ORAHH!”

There was a pulse of power before the oceanic water behind the beat suddenly churned and rose upwards into a gigantic wave that began to rapidly drag the boat towards the shore.

Natsu stepped forward until he stood next to Aquarius. “Thank you. Whenever you want to cash in your favor just have Lucy summon you when I’m around,” said Natsu with a smile.

A demure and happy Aquarius, likely because of Natsu’s proximity, nodded her head eagerly before covering her face with her urn and then disappearing in a golden flash of light.

Natsu turned towards the greenette and motioned towards the incoming boat and tsunami that was going to reach the shore in less than thirty seconds. “Brandish. “It’s your turn. I want to see that Command T magic of yours in action.”

Brandish walked forward calmly and confidently. “As you will, Natsu-sama,” she said and when she stood at his side, she raised her hand towards the incoming wave and boat, palm facing forward. A light green magic circle that matched the color of her hair appeared in front of her hand before a gigantic version of the same magic circle appeared a few yards in front of them on the direct path of the wave and the boat. “Command T: Reduction.”

After she spoke those words the tsunami and the yacht passed through the massive magic circle… and suddenly disappeared, leaving a bunch of screaming men screaming like little girls as they flew above their heads before landing in a heap on the sands of the beach.

Natsu looked at Brandish with an impressed look on his face. “That’s one scary magic you got going there, Brandish.”

The greenette, who was sweating and painting a bit, smiled at him through her moderate exhaustion. “Thank you… Natsu-sama… reducing the size of bigger objects… still take quite a bit… out of me…”

“Hey!” Exclaimed Lucy as she looked at Natsu and Brandish with an annoyed expression on her face as she pressed her fists against her waist. “Why didn’t you compliment me as well?”

“Erm…” Natsu trailed off and scratched his chin. “…well… you already showed me that you could summon Aquarius when we met… and that’s the only thing you did now?” He ended his explanation unsurely as he sent a matching smile/grimace her way.

Cue depressed Lucy.

Their attention was grabbed by the groaning men as they slowly began to stand up while nursing the bumps and bruises they got from their ‘trip’. They became confused and alarmed when they saw that not only were they now on the beach but their boat was nowhere to be seen.

“What the fuck just happened?!”

The one that screamed the question was a relatively tall and slim man with mildly short, dark blue spiky hair that jutted outwards, with a long fringe left that hung over the upper left part of his face. He possessed a mildly rectangular face with sharp features, dark eyes and thin dark eyebrows. His most distinctive facial feature was the dark tattoo covering the right part of his forehead just above his right eyebrow which reminisced of a thin stylized pair of tongs placed horizontally with the "handles" pointing towards his right.

He was wearing ornate clothing, with the most visible piece being a dark, high-collared cape almost reaching down to his knees that possessed a lighter inner part and light edges adorned by a pattern consisting of many rhombs lined up one after the other. Beneath his cape he wore a simple light long-sleeved shirt with outlined edges paired with light pinstriped pants with visible hems that were held up by a simple belt covered in elongated spots and largely hidden by his shirt and polished dark shoes with lighter soles and a light upper part going down from the ankle's front. He also sported three large metal bracelets around his right wrist and forearm.  He finished his outfit with a white scarf wrapped around his neck.

“Um… the boat is gone, Bo- erm, I mean, Infernus-san…” commented one of the men unsurely as he stood next to the dark blue haired man.

“And, erm, the… the merchandise is gone too…” supplied another man helpfully.

Kuroka pressed her paws against her muzzle as she giggled. “They are clearly not the brightest bunch~.”

Lucy nodded her head in agreement. “That goes without saying.”

As she slowly began to recuperate her stamina and magic power, Brandish simply nodded as well.

Natsu began to slowly walk towards the men with his hair shadowing his eyes as he walked forward. He was eventually noticed by the man and they took aggressive stances as they glared at him. Before they could utter a single word, Natsu spoke and his words froze the men solid. “Bora the Prominence…”

“Ah! He’s onto you, boss!” Exclaimed one of the men fearfully.

Bora glared at him heatedly. “Don’t be so easy to confirm it, idiot!” Screamed Bora before turning towards Natsu and adopting a haughty expression on his face. “Bora the Prominence? Who is that?! I’ve never heard of that guy in my life! You are confusing me with someone else! I am Infernus! The famous S-Class Mage from Fairy Tail! Don’t you see my white scarf?!”

“Ho…” That was the only sound that came from Natsu as a savage grin appeared on his face, displaying a set of elongated canine teeth.

From where they were, Kuroka looked on with an expectant look. “Oh boy~! Nya~!”

Lucy facepalmed. “Just when I though they couldn’t be more idiotic…”

Brandish just nodded in agreement.

“Not only are you scum…” began to say Natsu as he slowly began to approach Bora and his men with his hair still shadowing his eyes. “Not only are you willing to rob the freedom of others to satiate your pathetic greed…” he trailed off as the veins of the back of his hand became pronounced because of how hard he was tightening his fists.

Bora sneered as he looked at him. “What the fuck do you think you are doing?!” He then dramatically pointed at him. “Men! This guy is probably responsible of what just happened! Teach him a lesson! Teach him not to mess with Infernus-sama!”

Three of the men nodded their heads and smirked evilly before they began to run towards Natsu while giving war cries.

Natsu just continued to walk and the moment the three men were right in front of him and about to get their hands on him he raised his head, showing an angry expression right before he bitch slapped the three men away with a single swipe of his right arm, sending them flying dozens of meters away before they began to bounce a few times on the sand before they stopped, their bodies twitching erratically. “But you also dare to use my name and that of my guild for those purposes! That’s simply unacceptable and unforgivable!”

The jaws of Bora and his men almost dropped to the sand beneath them as they stared at him in shock.

One of the men registered what he said and began to tremble in horror as he painted at Natsu with a shaking finger. “Spiky pink hair… white scarf… a claymore on his back… and the Fairy Tail guild mark… Bora-san! I’ve seen him before! He’s the real one! That’s Infernus!”

Bora was too busy shaking from head to toe in absolute terror as he stared at the pissed off Natsu Dragneel. The reason why he had decided to pretend to be the S-Class Mage Shiva of Fairy Tail was because despite his ridiculous amount of fame and fearsome reputation, no one really knew exactly how Infernus looked like other than he wore a white scarf around his neck. The success he had been experiencing so far with his endeavors had at first made him believe he had done the best and smartest thing…

…but now it seemed like it was going to bite him in the ass and quite painfully if the expression on Natsu’s face was anything to go by.

But, like a cornered animal that was terrified, instead of just accepting his fate Bora decided to lash out. “Prominence Typhoon!” He screamed as he stretched his arms wide open to his sides. A dark red magic circle to appear in front of chest from which a spiraling column of purple fire was sent flying towards Natsu…

… who did nothing but smirk as he calmly waited for the attack to reach him.

A worried Lucy saw this and she couldn’t help but voice it. “Is… is he going to just take that attack head on?”

Brandish was also looking on worriedly.

“Teehee! Of course he is~!” Exclaimed Kuroka in amusement only for her to blink when she noticed the worried and confused expression on the faces of the two girls. She twirled around giggling before looking at them with a teasing expression on her feline face. “Oh! That’s right! You gals never learned the full scope of Natsu’s capabilities~!”

The column of purple fire finally reached Natsu and engulfed him completely.

When he saw this, Bora’s horror quickly subsided and he smirked haughtily as his men began to cheer.

Kuroka giggled. “Fire magic simply does not work on Natsu! Nya~!”

The eyes of Lucy and Brandish widened before they turned towards the purple conflagration that was completely obscuring Natsu’s form.

“I can’t help but feel pleasure when I burn noisy brats like him,” he said and he was about turn around…

…when a very familiar and dreaded voice spoke from within the fire sending a chill down the spines of Bora and his men.

“Awful,” spoke Natsu and everyone noticed that his form was slowly starting to become visible and that his right hand was in front of his mouth. “I’ve never tasted such an awful fire before. You call yourself a Fire Mage? Pitiful…” He trailed off and everyone watched as the purple flames were being absorbed by his wide-open mouth. After a few moments Natsu finished ‘eating’ all the fire and he grinned savagely at Bora and his men as smoke trailed out of his nose and mouth. “Even if it was disgusting… thank you for the food.”

Bora took a frightened step back as he began to pale and tremble once again. “Wh-what the fuck are you?!” He screamed in horrified disbelief. His men were also displaying the same emotions as him.

Natsu cocked his right arm back and his fist was suddenly coated in bright red, orange and yellow flames. “Allow me to show you a true fire magic spell!” He exclaimed before punching forward with his right arm. A magic circle with colors that matched that of the fire coating his fist appeared in front of fist. “Fire Stream!” From the magic circle, a powerful blaze five times the size of Natsu raged towards Bora and his men, who could only look at the incoming attack with wide eyes.

Kuroka giggled at the gaping expression of Lucy and the wide eyes of Brandish before she began to explain. “Passive immunity to all fire weaker than his own is one of the many things that Natsu’s magic grants him. A Lost Magic that allows him to convert his body part into that of a Fire Dragon… lungs that spew flames and scales and nails that are bathed in flames~. In the past, when dragons still roamed freely and would prey on humans, this Lost Magic was the only way humans could fight back against them~. Natsu is a user of Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, nya~!”

Bora had managed to escape Natsu’s attack by shooting himself into the air by standing on a thin and twisting column of purple fire while all his men, unconscious and charred, were laying on slightly crystalized sand below him. Bora had a scared expression on his face before he made an arching movement with his right arm towards Natsu. “Prominence Whip!” From the summoned magic circle, a number of fiery, curved purple beams are fired towards the target of his fear.

Natsu shook his head. “You don’t learn, do you?” He asked rhetorically before pointing forward with his left palm as his own magic circle appeared in front of it. “Embers!” Natsu shot forward multiple swirling thin streams of fire with the vague shape of a drill. They met with Bora’s purple fire beams and consumed them as they continued their path unimpeded towards the impostor and slaver.

With an unmanly screech, Bora moved away barely fast enough to evade Natsu’s attack by moving the column of purple fire that kept him airborne. He stretched his arm upwards and conjured a solid-looking sphere of purple fire that was adorned with a cartoonish skull on its surface. Bora hurled it towards Natsu. “Red Skull!”

“Do you know what the definition of insanity is, Bora the Prominence?” Asked Natsu out of the sudden as he raised his flaming fist over his left shoulder… and backhanded the sphere of fire away towards the ocean with negligent ease as he looked up at Bora with an expression of disgusted pity on his face. “It’s to do the exact same thing over and over again while expecting something to change,” he said before his other fist and feet were also engulfed in flames as he crouched slightly. “Here I come! This is what a real mage of Fairy Tail can do!” He declared as he shot up towards Bora with flames trailing behind him.

Brandish had wide eyes and flushed cheeks as she watched Natsu reach Bora before the slaver could react and send him screaming to the ground after punching him on the face with a fire enhanced punching. “Fire immunity… eating fire… punching with fire…”

Lucy had a similar expression on her face. “… is that even magic?” She asked breathlessly as she watched Bora sent a purple fiery beam towards Natsu only for the pink haired young man to take it head on by intercepting it with his gloved right hand and then eat the remaining purple embers of the attack.

Kuroka giggled. “And you want to know what’s the scariest part~?” She asked teasingly as they watched Natsu disappear and reappear in front of Bora in a warping of swirling fire, showing that he was also capable of teleportation using fire magic as a medium. “He’s not even using real Fire Dragon Slayer Magic right now~!” She said just as Bora was engulfed by Natsu’s fire after almost being folded in two when he received a punch to the mid-section. She smirked at the wide-eyed looks on the faces of Lucy and Brandish. “If Natsu got really serious, all of Hargeon Town would be burned to the ground in a matter of seconds, nya~!”

The eyes of the two girls widened even more as they turned towards Natsu as he domineeringly stood above the burned and unconscious Bora, his red, yellow and orange flames slowly flickering away as he looked down. If what Kuroka said was true, and they believed her since she had no reason to lie, then Natsu’s alias ‘Infernus’ made even more sense now…

“Woah…” Lucy breathed out as she stared at Natsu with flushed cheeks and glittering eyes. _‘He’s even cooler than I thought! I… I…’_

“Natsu-sama…” muttered Brandish as she stared up at her mother’s savior with flushed cheeks and a devoted expression on her face.  _‘He’s even more worthy of my loyalty and servitude. I will do my best to make sure to be deserving of him!’_ She knew that her own magic had the potential to do more than just alter the size of things but she was still limited.

Kuroka looked at the two girls for a moment before a cheshire, perverse grin appeared on her feline face as she began to giggle in a perverted manner. _‘It seems like we have two more girls to add to your ‘collection’ Natsu~! I knew it was only a matter of time with these two but you better reward me for speeding up the process as well, nya~!’_ She thought as a drop of blood began to leak down her nose and drool from the corner of her mouth as she thought of the many times Natsu had ‘rewarded’ her in the past…

Natsu glared down at the beaten up and burned erratically twitching Bora with distaste and disgust in his expression. “You were not even worth using my true magic on you, mongrel,” he said before perking up when he heard the loud sound of dozens of boots striking against the ground. He looked up to see a bunch of Rune Knights and their commander hastily moving towards where he was and they were being followed by the kidnapped women and the curious inhabitants of Hargeon that wanted to learn what happened.

Feeling Kuroka draping herself around his shoulders and purring as she stared to rub her face against his cheek amorously, he turned around to see that Lucy and Brandish had also approached him and were looking up at him in wonder with fervent and lustful gazes. He smirked perversely. _‘It seems like I’ll be having some sexy fun tonight~.’_ He thought to himself eagerly before he spoke to them. “I’ll talk to the Rune Knights and explain what happened. It shouldn’t take long since they know who I am so there should be enough time for us to take the last train to Magnolia before it departs.”

Lucy and Brandish just nodded in acceptance and agreement as they continued to stare at him with unblinking eyes and flushed faces.

“Just so you know, I’m the reason why those two are almost in heat right now~,” whispered Kuroka in a sultry tone of voice.

Natsu’s smirk widened as he reached up and began to tickle affectionately under her chin, earning more intense purrs from her and he chuckled. “I’ll reward you plenty, Kuro-chan.”

Kuroka giggled throatily in a sensual tone as she closed her eyes. “Natsu’s the best~! Nya~!”

**-X-X-X-**

Hargeon-Magnolia Train.

As he sat on one of the cushioned set of seats of the train cabin, Natsu heavily made out with Kuroka, in her human form obviously, with his right arm wrapped around her back and roughly fondling her uncovered right breast. They erotically swapped saliva as Natsu enjoyed the sensations of her slightly rough tongue against his own as she rubbed his chest and abs up and down with her right hand and her left hand was being ran through his spiky hair.

Kuroka moaned pleasurably into Natsu’s mouth as she continued to enjoy the initial phase of his spoiling and reward towards her. Kuroka eventually got tired of just rubbing Natsu’s perfect musculature and trailing down with her right hand until she began to fondly the massive twitching bulge that had formed on the crotch area of Natsu’s pants.

Natsu smirked and pulled away from Kuroka, who pouted petulantly at him. “Someone is being greedy~.” He said teasingly and the Nekoshou pouted harder before she leaned forward and began to attack his muscular neck with her lips and tongue as she continued to fondle his package. Natsu had already discarded his scarf and trench coat, leaving his upper body bare.

Natsu’s smirk widened as he turned towards the other occupants of the cabin. “Alright, so before you the two of you take the final plunge, there are a few things that you need to know if you want to become my women,” he said without shame.

Lucy and Brandish, who were lightly panting, blushing and squirming as they looked at him and Kuroka with feverish and amorous eyes, eagerly nodded their heads in understanding as they visibly resisted jumping in from when they sat opposite of them.

Kuroka moaned into his neck as he roughly groped her tit and pinched her cherry red nipple before he began to speak. “The first thing that you need to know is that you will be one of many. Not only am I a greedy and lustful individual but one woman isn’t enough to physically satisfy me so even thought it might not look like it, me being with multiple women is also for their sake. I have already several women with whom I am in a relationship with, Kuro-chan here being one of them, so that’s something you need to keep in mind going forward.”

Kuroka began to fiddle with his belt buckle as he paused for a moment to see if Lucy and Brandish understood and when they confirmed they did, he continued. “The second thing would be, and this is most certainly hypocritical of me but I don’t really care, that if you don’t want this to be a one-time thing then I’m going to be the only man you are going to be with. With me essentially having a harem, I know how that sounds but apart from greedy and lustful, I’m also selfish and jealous. While I seriously doubt you’ll ever want to be with another man after being with me, that’s something I feel that should be made clear. All the other women I’m with are in agreement with this by the way,” he said with a prideful smirk on his face.

The reason behind Natsu’s boast became apparent the moment Kuroka finished pulling down his zipper and from the confines of his pants Natsu’s penis shot up in all its glory and Kuroka wasted no time to start jacking it off with an obvious amount of expertise, showing that this was far from her first time doing it. Lucy and Brandish groaned wantonly as their panting increased in force, their blushes became redder and their squirming became more intense.

Natsu’s dick was at least ten inches long, covered in pulsing veins and it was so girthy that Kuroka couldn’t wrap her hand around it as she pumped it up and down. Natsu’s prideful smirk widened as it gained a perverted tone. “On the other hand, all girls that are with me are more than encouraged to be with other girls, specially if they are already with me. I know for a fact that the two of you know how good it is for a woman to be with another one,” he said and he tapped his nose at their widened eyes. “The nose doesn’t lie. You two have each other’s smell all over the other, so~,” he finished in a teasing fashion.

Lucy began to rub her thick and supple this together as she lustfully stared at Natsu’s dick. “We… we once saw Mama and Grammi-san having sex and… and we got curious…”

Brandish licked her lips as she was also rubbing her own thighs together without looking away from Kuroka’s skillful masturbation technique. “Lucy-sama… was most insistent…”

Natsu was now full on grinning in a perverse fashion. “You don’t say…” Trailed off Natsu as he imagined the two impossibly hot MILFs going at it. His dick twitched in Kuroka’s hand at the image he conjured and it even got harder when he imagined their daughters joining them… and them himself joining in. As he imagined it, Natsu began to slightly pump his hips forward, increasing the intensity and pleasure he was getting from Kuroka’s handjob. Grammi did say she wanted to reward him…

Seeing their eyes glued to his crotch, Natsu spoke again. “And last but not least, you have to keep in mind that I go on missions regularly. While I do take some of my women on them so we can have fun, you have to keep in mind that there’s roughly a schedule. When I’m not on missions I train for at least eight hours every day. However, I promise you that you will never go for more than a week without me tending to your needs, be it sex, a date or just spending quality time together. With that being said, what’s your choice~…”

The response he got was for Lucy and Brandish to shot up from their seats and kneel in between his parted legs after the almost ripped off his pants. He smirked and groaned in delight as Kuroka gave a frustrated moan of her own against his neck when Lucy and Brandish forced her hand off his dick when they started to lustfully kiss it and lick it.

Kuroka pulled back and stared down at the two girls licking up and down Natsu’s dick like it was a delicious popsicle with wanton and needy expression on their flushed faces. “I guess that answers that, nyahahaha~!” She exclaimed teasingly before focusing on Natsu with her own heated and enamored look. “As if there was any doubt when it comes to you and girls, Natsu~.”

The pink haired young man smirked as he affectionately ran his left hand through Lucy’s soft blonde locks as she took the head of his cock into her mouth and began to try and suck it while she used one of her hands to jack off what she would be unable to take on her mouth. Brandish herself had started to lick, kiss and fondle his testicles. They were looking up at him lustfully and with growing devotion as they used their free hands to furiously rub their wet crotches while moaning.

Natsu tightened roughly groped Kuroka’s tit with his right hand. “What can I say? It’s just me being me. Now come here, your spoiling and reward is just starting,” he said before he started to lustfully make out with Kuroka, who just mewled in delight into his mouth as their tongues began to battle one another.

As Natsu enjoyed the feeling of accomplishment that came with the pleasure of making out with one girl while other two tended to his dick and balls, he couldn’t help the satisfied thought that went through his mind.

_‘I really fucking love my life!’_

And that’s one of the many reasons why he would keep getting stronger every single day. No one will jeopardize what he managed to build so far and what he shall keep building. That was a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> First off, my characterization of Natsu Dragneel. As you clearly saw, he is very different from his canon counterpart and it was done on purpose and with a reason. As this is an AU, his upbringing was very, very different from his canon one. The summary basically states what one of those differences in but everything will be further explained as the story progresses. However, do expect a Greedy, Lustful and Prideful Natsu who can be a hypocrite and jealous at the very least. Who said those traits only belong to villains?
> 
> Natsu is also many times stronger than what he was at this point in canon, which is obvious considering that he is an S-Class Mage in my story. Now, just how strong is it? Answering that question completely would be spoiling some things, but Kuroka (Highschool DxD) has already stated that Hargeon would be destroyed completely in seconds should Natsu use his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic seriously. That should give you an idea of how strong he currently is.
> 
> An already established harem and relationship. With my decision to start the story at the same point canon did and the AU/Porn/Hentai/Ecchi nature of this story, it shouldn’t come up as surprise. How these relationships came to be will either be just mentioned during character interactions or it shall be shown in a flashback.
> 
> Brandish. Like I said, things happened quite different in the past, both during Mavis’ time, Natsu’s development years and the years between X776 and the start of the story. All shall be revealed and explained as the story progresses.  
> I believe that’s all for now. Next chapter shouldn’t take long to come up.
> 
> All Perverts (Men and Women of Culture) Unite!


End file.
